Illusions
by hizou
Summary: Você não pode tocar ilusões... the GazettE, mais especificamente Ruki XP


**Disclaimer:**the GazettE não me pertence, mas o Ruki me pertence sim! ò.ó

**Ilusões**

O homem de cabelos castanhos havia acabado de se arrumar.Ouvia o grito das fãs chamando por ele e sua banda, caminhou lentamente como fazia todas as vezes até a porta que dava de direção ao palco e observou as pessoas de longe, lembrou-se do motivo pelo qual fazia isso todas as vezes.Estava sendo idiota por fazer isso todas as vezes antes de começar um show.Mas se isso era um ato idiota por que ainda o fazia?Que ironia, não?!Riu de si mesmo.

_"Eu...Certamente irei para Japão...É uma promessa!"_ - Uma voz ecoou dentro de sua mente.

Hoje fazia exatamente 100 dias desde que havia escutado essas palavras.Lembrou-se do dia em que essas palavras foram proferidas pelos lábios dela, com um sorriso triste na face e o choro entalado em sua garganta, ela assim como ele era orgulhosa, não queria chorar, mas ao olhar a face dele ela se permitiu derramar duas lagrimas, logo o seu ato foi imitado por ele.Soltou um suspiro triste ao relembrar a cena e permaneceu com esse sorriso até avistar uma garota que certamente não era oriental.Ela tinha madeixas castanho-escuras e olhos castanho.

_**A hundred days had made me older **_

_**since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies had made me colder **_

_**and I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles had separate  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face**_

_Cem dias me fizeram mais velho,_

_Desde o momento em que eu vi seu lindo rosto_

_Milhares de mentiras me fizeram mais frio_

_E eu não sei se eu posso ver isso da mesma maneira_

_Mas todos os quilômetros que nos separam_

_Desaparecem quando eu sonho com a sua face_

Só podia estar sonhando.Forçou um pouco sua visão na tentativa de ver melhor.

Porém seus esforços foram em vão já que o baixista lhe dera um pedala, o que fez com que ele perdesse a localização da pessoa.

- "Vamos Ruki!Está na hora de começar o show" - Reita disse animado.

O moreno se recuperou do transe e se preparou para entrar no palco junto com os demais integrantes da banda.Ao entrarem no palco puderam sentir a emoção dos forçou um sorriso, cumprimentou a platéia e começou a cantar a primeira música.

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me**_

_Eu estou aqui sem você, baby_

_Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária_

_Eu penso em você, baby, e eu sonho com você o tempo todo_

_Eu estou aqui sem você, mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos_

_E hoje à noite, somos só você e eu_

Devia ser apenas sua imaginação, a sua vontade de ficar perto dela deve ter feito com que ele a visse, ela devia estar a quilômetros de distancia, ela já devia ter esquecido da promessa.

_**The miles just keep rolling **_

_**as the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated**_

_**but I hope that it gets better as we go**_

_Os quilômetros simplesmente continuam a correr_

_Como as pessoas que deixaram seus caminhos para dizer 'olá'_

_Eu ouvi que essa vida é supervalorizada_

_Mas eu espero que ela continue bem_

_enquanto nós caminhamos_

_"Apesar de parecer difícil ou mesmo impossível temos que acreditar em nossos sonhos...Se acreditarmos em nossos sonhos eles irão se tornar realidade"_ - Ecoou novamente a voz dela em sua cabeça.O que fez com que ele sorrisse enquanto cantava

a música.Novamente viu a face dela, deveria ser com certeza mais uma das peças que sua imaginação vinha pregando-lhe desde aquele dia.

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me**_

_Eu estou aqui sem você, baby_

_Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária_

_Eu penso em você, baby, e eu sonho com você o tempo todo_

_Eu estou aqui sem você, mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos_

_E hoje à noite, somos só você e eu_

Finalmente o show estava acabando e então começou o ritmo de Miseinen, que era a ultima música do show.Novamente perdeu o rosto dela de vista e concluiu que deveria desistir de procurar, provavelmente sonharia com ela novamente essa noite, afinal,

isso virara uma rotina, mas uma rotina da qual gostava, embora preferisse que os sonhos fossem reais se contentava com isso era como se estivesse perto dela.Enfim o show acabara, se despediu dos fãs e se retirou junto com a banda.

_**Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love**_

_Tudo que eu sei, e em qualquer lugar que eu vou_

_É difícil, mas isso não vai acabar com o meu amor_

_E quando o último cair, quando tudo isso estiver dito e feito_

_É difícil, mas isso não vai tirar o meu amor_

Após tomar um banho e trocar de roupa se dirigiu ao seu camarim, queria ficar um pouco sozinho, na verdade, não queria ficar sozinho e sim com ela.Riu de si mesmo, não iria negar, realmente a amava.

-"Se acreditarmos em nossos sonhos eles irão se realizar" - Disse ele ironizando a frase. - "Então porque os meus não podem se realizar Ju-chan?"

Entrou no camarim e trancou a porta, sentiu uma fragrância bastante conhecida e sorriu ao lembrar quem usava esse perfume, quando virou-se em direção ao sofá, deparou-se com uma silhueta feminina, a pele branca contrastando com as longos cabelos castanho-escuros quase pretos, olhos castanhos e um sorriso doce na face, seios fartos escondidos por uma blusa de tecido preto, ela também usada uma saia de pregas também preta e calçava botas de couro de cano longo.

-"Mais uma ilusão?" - Murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para a garota a sua frente.

A garota riu e levantou-se a caminhou silenciosamente em sua direção.

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me**_

_Eu estou aqui sem você, baby_

_Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária_

_Eu penso em você, baby, e eu sonho com você o tempo todo_

_Eu estou aqui sem você, mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos_

-"Você não pode tocar ilusões." - Disse quando pegava a mão de Ruki e colocava em seu rosto.O vocalista do the GazettE deslizou a mão pelo rosto dela e parou nos lábios, era como se ele estivesse tentando se certificar de que ela estava realmente em sua frente.Sorriu.Ela havia cumprido a promessa.Segurou o rosto dela em suas mãos e uniu os lábios num beijo calmo, não havia pressa, já haviam esperado muito tempo mesmo.

O beijo transmitia todos os sentimentos, palavras não eram necessárias ambos sabiam tudo o que precisavam saber.

_**And tonight girl it's only you and me...**_

E hoje à noite, garota, somos só você e eu...

**Owari**

Domo minna-san!

Nhaaa...Fiz essa fanfiction em mais uma das minhas conversas "felizes" e

sem noção com a Kio-chan! 8D É não resisti, tive que fazer uma song-fic! XD

Bom...Espero que gostem da fanfiction e deixem review's! v

**OBS:**A música que eu usei na fanfiction é a Here Without You do 3 Doors Down.

Owari: Fim

Kissus!Mattane!


End file.
